Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like generally have terminal posts made of a conductive material, e.g., a lead alloy material, with a cylindrical or frusto-conical shape. A variety of types of terminal connectors are available to connect an electrical conduit to the battery in vehicle type applications. Some of those include a conventional connector comprising a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through the outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. Such connectors are usually die cast from lead or brass-lead alloy or other materials such as zinc alloy or copper alloy.
Unfortunately, many of the conventional terminal connectors are relatively large and bulky and some of the terminal connectors are more complex to manufacture and require numerous parts and operations. Another concern is that as vehicles have become more compact and streamlined with added attention to aerodynamics, the space available for placement of the battery under the hood or elsewhere has become more limited. Moreover, due to the space and constraints, it is difficult with conventional terminal connectors to electrically connect a flat electrical conductor to standard vehicle battery posts having tapered designs in a compact and effective manner. Another of the associated disadvantages of conventional battery terminal connectors is that the connectors are fairly tolerance dependent. In other words, if the terminals of the battery have slightly varying dimensions, then the battery terminal connectors may not be able to be easily and securely attached to the battery terminal due to these varying tolerances. Thus, the terminal connector may not be able to be used with a given battery which has a tolerance variation or there will not be a strong mechanical and electrical connection made between the terminal connector and the battery terminal because of poor coupling between the two components.
As more and more electrical components, e.g., an electronics package, are being used and integrated into vehicles and the like, the need likewise increases for a compact and effective battery terminal connector which will permit and support one or more electronics packages which are electrically connected to the battery.